Alpha Trooper CS-12
The '''Alpha Trooper CS-12 '''is a clip system Nerf blaster that was released in 2013 under the N-Strike Elite series. It comes packaged with a twelve dart clip, twelve Elite Darts and instructions. The blaster was released in the United Kingdom on March 1, on May 15 in the United States, and also released in Hong Kong on an unknown date. It was also released in Singapore on June 22.MyLastDart (2013-03-22). MyLastDart: Target update for US Elite Alpha Trooper CS-12. mylastdart.blogspot.com. In Australia, the Alpha Trooper is exclusively available at Target stores; in the United Kingdom, it is exclusive to Argos stores. In Germany, it has thus far only been available from Galeria Kaufhof department stores and stores that are members of the VEDES trade association. Details Like its predecessor, the Alpha Trooper is able to slam fire; it also features the same blaster shell. It features an attachment point for a shoulder stock, a small tactical rail and jam door on top of the blaster, and a dart holder in the handle. There are sling attachment points beneath both the priming slide and the trigger grip. It uses a direct plunger system, unlike the N-Strike predecessor, in which it uses a reverse plunger system. It is advertised to fire up to seventy-five feet (twenty-two meters). History The Alpha Trooper CS-12 is a successor to the 2010 N-Strike Alpha Trooper CS-18. The Alpha Trooper CS-12 also has a successor called the Alpha Trooper CS-6, in which it features "Elite XD" internals. Reloading and firing To reload the Alpha Trooper, pull the slide back and press the clip release button, located on either side of the trigger, to remove any empty drums or clips. Load darts into the clip and load it into the blaster. Push the front slide back to the starting position to prime it. Pull the trigger to fire the blaster. To slam fire, hold the trigger down and repeatedly prime the blaster. Trivia *UK fans have noted that the plunger cap is causing strain to the blaster regardless if the cap is fitted on correctly. *Early releases of this blaster (particularly in Hong Kong) sported a non-Elite "N-Strike" logo on the handle, which can also be seen in official promotional photos for the blaster. This was amended by a running change. The "Elite" logo can also be found on international releases of the blaster in Europe and Australia. *Like the original blaster, the Alpha Trooper still has a lock on the bolt sled which allows half priming and can cause possible jams. *US fans have noted that there is poor detail on the Alpha Trooper, ranging from the "Alpha Trooper CS-12" name on the blaster to poor painting. *The box art for the Elite Alpha Trooper is very similar to the box art for the N-Strike Alpha Trooper; the same model is pictured and the same effects and layout are used as well. Only the color of the blaster and graphics are different. *On the box, the model is shown firing the blaster with the priming slide in the rear position, which is impossible (as with the Alpha Trooper CS-18 and the Alpha Trooper CS-6 Mission Kit) Gallery References pt:Alpha Trooper CS-12 Category:Nerf blasters Category:Clip system blasters Category:Slam fire blasters Category:N-Strike Elite blasters Category:Single fire blasters Category:Direct plunger blasters Category:Argos exclusives Category:Target exclusives Category:Dart blasters Category:Hasbro blasters